


Dark

by silver_drip



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Death, Child Death, Child Neglect, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkwardSpots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwardSpots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [twice twined, once forged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394754) by [InkwardSpots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwardSpots/pseuds/InkwardSpots). 



Harry didn’t fear the dark. The cupboard was his sanctuary, other than when his bladder was full and hunger made him question if the lights outside were off or he’d blacked out. 

Harry tried to hide the scent of piss when he had to use the bottles. Petunia shrieked and made him clean the cupboard with bleach. Lightheaded at the scent, the almost velcro like noise of the new lining of the cupboard door blocked out more light when closed. 

Then Dudley put a wet towel against the sliver of light. The fresh air was stifled; Harry’s lungs failed him. 


End file.
